Everything needs a beginning
by Tomcat92
Summary: RoyEd oneshot. Ed is stressed out and Roy is in love. Only romance can sprout from such beginnings. Warning for falling fluff and yaoi. Disclaimer FMA is not mine.


Roy walked into his office to find a very tired blond youth fast asleep on his couch. He allowed himself a quick smile as he noticed the papers clutched in his hands. The boy's hair was soaking wet, undoubtedly due to the pouring rain outside. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his furrowed forehead and uneven breathing led Mustang to believe that stress-induced nightmares were the cause. The young alchemist had just returned from a mission, and he had been hard at work in the library nightly. Even in his sleep tension ridged his shoulders and back. Worry crept into the Colonel's expression.

"Fullmetal," Roy spoke softly, rocking the teens shoulder to wake him. "Fullmetal," he spoke louder. No response.

"Edward-kun," he tried. Slowly golden orbs opened to reveal weary eyes, too old for the face they inhabited.

"Colonel!" Ed jumped, nearly bashing Roy's nose in, until the initial shock of being caught sleeping in his superior's office wore off, and he sank back into the couch. "I have the report from my last mission sir." Even Ed's tone was weary. He held his back in a position of forced posture that seemed to shout 'I'm exhausted, but don't think that means shit!'

Roy was worried. The boy seemed absolutely spent. "Where Alphonse?" he inquired, only just realizing the youths almost constant companion was absent.

"I sent him to the dorms; it isn't his job to wait for you." Ed replied, a bit of the bite back in his tone.

"I almost didn't see you without him to mark your position." Roy baited, waiting for his subordinate to rant. His worry only increased when Ed only looked up at him. Roy had to force himself not to flinch at the accusation in his eyes. 'Why do you do this to me?' they asked. Roy accepted the sheaf of papers shoved at him, and turned to place them on his desk.

"Just a moment, Fullmetal," Roy spoke to the boy behind him. Ed had just gotten up to leave.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" He demanded.

"Sit there," Roy indicated with his head a chair in front of his desk. With a mere roll of the eyes Ed sat, arms crossed. Roy's concern only multiplied. Ed was following orders. With the pretense of looking for something (god only knows what) Roy walked to the door, locking it quietly before moving stealthily to stand behind the blond now in the straight back chair. Ed had his eyes closed and his head slumped forward. He really was exhausted. Roy ghosted his fingers down the braid that fell to the boys back before resting his hands on his red-coated shoulders.

"What t-the hell do y-you- mmm" The boys stuttered threat dissolved into a moan as Roy kneaded his neck, loosening he tight muscles in his subordinates overworked shoulders.

Ed was so absorbed in the feel of his muscles unknotting that he barely noticed that his red, and then black, coats were gone, leaving his in his tank top. Ed winced as Roy worked on the worst knots, whimpering once. Roy moved down to his upper back, one hand kneading persistently, the other working carefully around scarred flesh surrounding an automail port. Unconsciously, Ed leaned forward as Roy worked and his eyes were at half mast. Carefully, Roy slipped his hands around the boy and lifted him from the hard chair. Ed panicked for a moment, and tension sprang back, but Roy deposited him back on the couch, facedown, and Ed allowed his muscles to relax again.

Unconsciously, Roy looked down lovingly on the boy who had been the object of his desires for a long time now. For once, the loud and angry chimera-like-alchemist was calm, if not completely trusting. Roy loved to see the boy happy, as true happiness seemed to avoid the poor soul at all costs. When Roy had unknotted the boys lower back, he shucked the famous boots, and dug his thumbs into the arches of Ed's feet. Edward stretched, and sighed. The Colonel had magic fingers; there was no doubt about it. He unkinked tired hamstrings and found the boy completely pliable upon completion. He allowed himself one kiss on the boy's neck before he heard a whispered "Colonel."

Roy was surprised Edward wasn't fast asleep and found Ed staring up at him with those irresistible golden eyes. His feet were swung as he sat upright, then stood, before pressing his lips to those of his superior, his face burning. Roy wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss joyously. They broke apart and Ed, Avoiding Roy's eyes muttered a nearly unintelligible sentence that sent Roy's stomach into joyful tumbles. "Iloveyou."

The colonel swept the alchemist off his feet and kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love you too, Edward."


End file.
